Apuestas
by Zaphyrla
Summary: Feliz cumpleaños a tSuKi Ai KoU!  500 a que besó al rubio de ahí –lo retó Sasuke señalando el sitio que observaba desde hacía rato-, y me dejas salir de aquí sin armar alboroto.


"_**Las ideas son como las pulgas: saltan de unos a otros, pero no pican a todos".**_

_**George Bernard Shaw, escritor irlandés (1856-1950).**_

Todos los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto-sama

_**Especialmente hecho… ¡Para celebrar el cumpleaños de tSuKi Ai KoU!**_

_**¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**_

_Apuestas_

**Advertencias:**

OcC.

AU.

Yaoi (SasuNaru).

One-shot.

Algunas groserías.

La siempre presente falta de ortografía.

El lector podría morir de aburrimiento.

* * *

Rodó los ojos fastidiado, el lugar le gustaba pero ese no era momento de relajarse. Lo único que quería era regresar a su departamento y dormir hasta el próximo invierno. ¡La música solo hacía que su dolor de cabeza aumentara!

- ¡Vamos, Sasuke! –dijo el castaño que se encontraba al lado del Uchiha, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros-. ¡No te trajimos para estuvieras toda la noche con esa cara de condenado a muerte!

Los otros dos chicos que se encontraban con ellos en la mesa no contradijeron las palabras de Kiba, pero cualquiera hubiera notado que evitaban mirar directamente al Inuzuka. Shikamaru solo había accedido a salir porqué "Sería muy problemático soportar los acosos de Kiba", según sus propias palabras. Shino no se había opuesto en ningún momento… aunque ciertamente no era el alma del lugar. Sasuke era caso aparte, Kiba tuvo que obligarlo a subir al auto para sacarlo a la calle.

El Uchiha miró con malos ojos a Kiba, aunque el muchacho no pareció inmutarse por ello, al contrario, el castaño le extendió solicito una botella de cerveza a su amigo. El Uchiha se la recibió de inmediato, y no era la primera de la noche. Embriagarse era parte de su plan desde el principio. Se tomó el licor de un solo trago, provocando entusiastas silbidos por parte de Kiba.

Todos sabían que el moreno tenía problemas, pero nadie se había atrevido a preguntarle cuales eran. Tratándose de Sasuke lo mejor era esperar a que él hablara.

De repente el moreno se puso en pie de golpe, con sus ojos negros clavados en la barra del bar. Ya no podía estar un segundo más en el lugar, y como extra había encontrado la manera de darle al Inuzuka el suficiente entretenimiento como para que lo dejara ir.

- $500 a que besó al rubio de ahí –lo retó el pelinegro señalando el sitio que observaba desde hacía rato-, y me dejas salir de aquí sin armar alboroto.

Todo mundo se quedó mudo ante las sorpresivas palabras de Sasuke y no tardaron en girar su mirada hacia el lugar que decía el chico. No tardaron mucho en ver al muchacho, era más o menos de su edad, tal vez incluso fuera menor. Tenía el pelo rubio, corto y peinado en pico; sus ojos eran azules, escandalosamente azules, lo suficiente como para notarlo desde esa distancia y con la iluminación que tenían. El muchacho vestía unos sencillos pantalones de mezclilla junto con una camiseta roja.

- Oye, Kiba… -empezó a decir Shikamaru tratando de detener a su amigo, pero no habló lo suficientemente rápido.

- Hecho –dijo el castaño con decisión, dejando el dinero sobre la mesa. Él no estaba enterado de que Sasuke fuera homosexual o bisexual, además que el Uchiha tenía de exhibicionista lo que el castaño tenía de astrofísico. No se atrevería…

- Olvídalo –murmuró el Nara, recargando su frente contra la madera-. Es tu dinero, no el mío.

Sasuke tomó otra botella con una mano, mientras que con la otra tomó el billete de Kiba. Se despidió con pereza, todavía sujetando el dinero en su mano, caminando directo hacia la barra. No le pareció importante que el rubio se encontrara acompañado por su propio grupo de amigos, al fin y al cabo no le quitaría muchos minutos de su valioso tiempo para atenderlo. Golpeó levemente su hombro para llamar su atención.

- ¡Hola! –le dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa, una vez que se dio cuenta de que le hablaban y se giró -. Yo…

El Uchiha le sujetó la cara, colocándole las manos en las mejillas, para atraerlo contra él. Dejó que sus labios hicieran contacto, reconociendo su suave tacto, antes de probar el sabor de su boca; le llegó la impresión a un licor más fuerte que la cerveza, pero que apenas percibía. Era evidente que el moreno estaba más tomado que el otro.

- Un placer –susurró Sasuke todavía contra su boca.

- Todo mío –le contestó el rubio en un murmullo-, te lo aseguro.

El pelinegro hizo una pequeña mueca con la boca, que podría considerarse como una especia de sonrisa, antes de besarlo de nuevo, con el mismo furor de la primera vez. Después solo lo dejó ir y se dirigió a la salida con un porte orgulloso que llamaba la atención de varios.

- ¿Sabes? Hay un hotel doblando la esquina –dijo la muchacha pelirosada que acompañaba al rubio, mirando distraídamente el vaso que sostenía en una mano.

- ¡Sakura-chan! –se quejó Naruto con la cara roja, girándose con brusquedad para verla. Hasta eso momento sus ojos no se habían apartado del sitio por donde había desaparecido el pelinegro.

- ¿Y tú como sabes donde esta ese lugar, Sakura? –preguntó Neji con una sonrisa cínica, y su comentario provocó que su prima a un lado se atragantara con lo que estaba tomando. La Haruno nunca fue del agrado del castaño, solo la soportaba porque tenían amigos en común y nunca perdía una oportunidad para molestarla.

- ¿Qué estas insinuando, Hyuga? –le espetó Sakura con un puño alzado. Neji solo aumento su sonrisa.

Lo obvio no se pregunta.

_**˜S&N˜*A*P*U*E*S*T*A*S*˜S&N˜**_

Sasuke necesitó recargarse en su coche cuando salió del bar. Necesitaba que el aire le llegara a los pulmones, lo suficiente como para quitarle ese mareo que casi lo llevaba al suelo. Tal vez había tomado demasiado…

"Pero creo que hay dos o tres licorerías de camino donde todavía puedo detenerme" pensó el Uchiha sin animarse a moverse.

- ¿Estabas esperándome? –preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

El pelinegro la reconoció al instante. No ocupó darse la vuelta para saber quien le hablaba, aunque le sorprendió que lo siguiera hasta el estacionamiento. Habría jurado que nunca volvería a verlo… a sentirlo. Con ese pensamiento en mente, Sasuke extendió su brazo izquierdo, aprisionando la muñeca del chico para atraerlo contra él. Naruto se quejó cuando se golpeó la espalda en la puerta del auto con algo de brusquedad, pero dejó de lado la insignificante molestia cuando sintió de nuevo los labios del Uchiha sobre los suyos y el muchacho lo tomó por los hombros, aferrándose a él con impaciencia. El rubio gimió por la sorpresa cuando el moreno termino el beso de repente y se dirigió a su cuello… su pareja sabía muy bien que ese era su punto más débil.

Podía sentir como la lengua de Sasuke le recorría por completo la piel, mimándola, para después tomarla con fuerza entre sus dientes. El Uzumaki estaba seguro de que eso no le dejaría marca, si no **marcas. **Pero que le iba a hacer… así era su teme.

- Lamento lo del mapache –susurró Sasuke todavía desde su cuello, con la voz pastosa a causa de la cerveza.

- Gaara –lo corrigió Naruto con el entrecejo fruncido. El pelirrojo era su mejor amigo, el hecho de presentárselo por fin a su pareja era algo que lo había emocionado durante días. Te das la vuelta unos minutos para contestar una llamada y cuando regresas tienes a dos idiotas peleándose en medio de la calle sin razón alguna.

- Eso dije –contestó el pelinegro encogiéndose de hombros-, mapache.

Después el muchacho besó suavemente al rubio en los labios, dedicándole una sonrisa algo tonta que para el ojiazul no paso desapercibida.

- ¿Cuántas te has tomado, teme? –preguntó el Uzumaki, entrecerrando los ojos con suspicacia.

- Aún puedo conducir –aseguró el moreno, sacando unas llaves de su pantalón.

- En tus sueños, baka –dijo el rubio al tiempo que se las arrebata.

Tomó al Uchiha por un brazo, colocándolo sobre sus hombros, y lo encamino hacia la puerta del copiloto. Estaba bien que hubieran discutido hace días, pero todavía le gustaba que el pelinegro fuera su novio… evidentemente un accidente a esas horas de la madrugada podría representar un problema mayor en su relación que él que era Gaara.

Sasuke se acomodó con algo de dificultad en el asiento de la camioneta, lo único que distinguía con claridad era el brillante cabello que se encontraba detrás del vidrio delante de él y que de repente apareció a su lado. El Uzumaki se había subido también al auto, pero a pesar de que tenía las llaves no lo había encendido, quería esperar unos momentos antes de irse. Con lo mareado que estaba el teme era capaz de ensuciar la tapicería con fluidos que no quería ni imaginarse.

- No debí molestarme porque al idiota le gustaras –balbuceo el pelinegro-, no puedo culparlo.

- Sasuke… -empezó a decir Naruto, llevándose una mano a la frente con cansancio. No quería discutir otra vez con el moreno, mucho menos cuando él otro se encontraba en ese estado.

- Además tú solo me quieres a mí –lo cortó el muchacho antes de que terminara, con una sonrisa torcida cubriéndole el rostro. Ni ebrio podía cambiar ese enorme ego que tenía.

- Eres un engreído –le contestó el Uzumaki devolviéndole la sonrisa. El rubio introdujo las llaves en el contacto de la camioneta, pero antes de que pudiera girarla una mano lo detuvo.

- Pero no lo negaste –le susurró Sasuke al oído.

Lo siguiente que supo es que el moreno lo estaba besando de nuevo, esta vez con más suavidad, con más calma. Sus labios se acariciaban sin prisas, como tratando de reconocer las diferencias que habían surgido entre ellos durante el tiempo que habían pasado separados. A Naruto le encantaba que Sasuke lo besara de esa manera… siempre lo dejaba sin aliento.

- Lo siento… -balbuceó el Uchiha de nuevo.

- Ya te disculpaste, teme –le contestó Naruto algo molesto. Comenzaba a ser fastidioso escuchar tantas disculpas, sin embargo el pelinegro negó suavemente con la cabeza, indicándole que no se refería a eso.

- Aposte con mis amigos en el bar cuando fui a besarte –le explicó el muchacho, sintiendo la necesidad de ser completamente sincero con su pareja pese a las consecuencias. No cabía duda que el alcohol tenía sus riesgos-. Los estafe… les quité $500.

Para extrañeza del moreno, el Uzumaki no soltó un chillido de indignación como él hubiera esperado sino que simplemente se encogió de hombros para después empujarlo con suavidad, y colocarle el cinturón de seguridad.

- Yo les quite $2000 a los míos –dijo Naruto con simpleza, encendiendo el vehículo.

- ¡¿Cómo? –gritó Sasuke, removiéndose con brusquedad en su asiento.

_**˜*F*B* ˜**_

_- Naruto-kun… -lo llamó Hinata con voz emocionada por encima de la música-. No voltees ahora, pero ese chico no deja de mirarte._

_El Uzumaki se giro algo aburrido hacia el lugar que le indicaba la pelinegra, pero su curiosidad había podido más que su apatía. Se alegro de haberlo hecho cuando reconoció los ojos negros que estaban clavados en él. De todos los lugares donde podían encontrarse…_

_El rubio sonrió cuando vio como Sasuke tragaba saliva y se pasaba el dedo pulgar sobre los labios. Reconocería esa señal con los ojos cerrados… El muchacho no soportaría mucho tiempo, de eso estaba seguro._

_- Les apuesto $2000 a que ese chico va a venir y me va a besar –les dijo Naruto a sus amigos con seguridad._

_De inmediato el grupo soltó una sonora carcajada, para indignación del muchacho. No era que pensaran que el ojiazul fuera feo, pero… ¿quién se atrevería a besar a un completo desconocido solo por haberlo visto de lejos? Quien quiera que fuera, el muchacho de pelo oscuro sentado en aquella lejana mesa no parecía ser de ese tipo._

_- Creo que alguien ya está ebrio –se burlo Neji, quitando el vaso que estaba delante del Uzumaki a modo de broma._

_- $2000 cada uno –los retó Naruto de nuevo, haciendo un puchero con su boca._

_- ¡Aceptamos! –se les adelanto Hinata a los otros dos. A la muchacha le venía bien un poco de dinero extra, tenía algo que quería comprar desde hacia unas semanas._

_- ¡Hinata! –gritó Sakura asustada-. Yo no tengo ese dinero…_

_- No te preocupes, Sakura –la tranquilizó la pelinegra-. No creo que… -pero se calló de repente cuando la razón de su discusión se puso en pie de golpe… y avanzó directo hacia ellos. _

_El moreno golpeó suavemente a Naruto en el hombro, quien no se había percatado de la presencia del muchacho._

_- ¡Hola! –saludó al pelinegro con una sonrisa, una vez que se dio cuenta de que le hablaba-. Yo…

* * *

_**Especialmente para ti! n.n Queria felicitarte antes pero no tenia ni la menor idea de que tu cumple estaba tan cerca. En fin espero que el regalito sea de tu agrado, y... mis vacaiones siguen en pie, solo regrese para felicitarte u.u!**

Zaludos

Zaphy

_**Sela Yal than Rami usa te, finta Zaphyrla... Temo si la ura le.**_


End file.
